109178-supernova-white-41-platinum
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That’s actually a pretty good idea. Could create a sample to sell on CX - dyes 1 channel 1 time. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not sure if serious post but if serious.... Dude... it's white dye. | |} ---- Yeah, let's waste the player's time because they want to have their armor look white. That is what separates the HARDCORE from the filthy casuals: the ammount of time they are willing to waste! | |} ---- Yes somehow it's desirable. Save for it. | |} ---- Once upon a time, 'Korean grinders' were considered a pejorative. Here, apparently, its a way of life. | |} ---- ---- ---- 41p to use the dye, not just buy it. | |} ---- ---- ---- So, I assume you're nearing in on the 100p strain hoverboard? | |} ---- Have it already. You don't have to limit yourself to 1 plat per day. | |} ---- ---- At the exclusion of any and all other game content? You should probably go read up on diminishing marginal utility. | |} ---- ---- It is common knowledge. And it's absurd. And significantly reduce your options for wardrobes... | |} ---- Please go see a doctor, I think you're hemorrhaging brain cells. | |} ---- ---- ---- Is anyone actually saving for that ugly thing? I'd maybe buy it for 1 plat, not more. | |} ---- ---- I don't recall becoming a small fat corporate crony. Take this as my emotionally filled farewell. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well people will only charge what they think someone will buy for lol. | |} ---- I think this thread is about dyeing the gear after you acquire the dye itself. | |} ---- It takes around 1 hour to do northern wastes + crimson badlands dailies + getting gold in 'Rock Climber' and 'Waterlogged' while doing them. This earns you roughly 1p30g and gives you tons of items to salvage + sometimes a rare drop. Yesterday I got Berserker Aegis which I can sell for 7p+, the day before I salvaged a shadow blast rune fragment which I sold for 90g, etc. The quest gold rewards only apply when you are EG capped, so on Tuesday and Wednesday you might make less than 1 plat, too bad :) Making gold in this game at lvl 50 is very easy, I don't understand how there are still complaints about this. A month from now you will think 41 plat is nothing. | |} ---- Strain Hoverboard ? I do. It is surely ugly | |} ---- With CREDD being a month's worth of gametime costing 5-11p, 41p will always be 'something'. Because you will equate x item/dye to = y amount of months. Would you dye your gear knowing the opportunity cost was 8 months of game time? Which is 8x15 = $120 real life dollars you could've saved by buying CREDD at 5p each. (formula changes as CREDD prices change, but is that dye worth x months of game time is the question we'll have to ask ourselves everytime.) Most people would answer No, the dye is not worth $120 dollars. | |} ---- ---- Okay, so you're saying you should always spend plat on CREDD, simply because spending it on other things is losing potential game time. Even if you have enough CREDD to stay subbed for over a year, you have to keep spending plat on CREDD? No. At some point you've saved up enough CREDD, but the plat is still piling up, and you're looking for new things to spend it on. That's why there are people with strain hoverboards, riding skill T3, and supernova white dye. Because making plat is hilariously easy and there's nothing to spend it on except CREDD, which is too cheap. | |} ---- No no no. Not that you should -always- buy CREDD with plat, just that because you can, you can ALWAYS refer it back to understand it's -real life dollar value-. As such 41p on x or y wouldn't make a difference, but once you realise its 8 months game time, which is $120 dollars, it brings it home to you and you start re-valuing what is worth it or not. Which points out how rediculously overpriced the dye system is currently. (it would be different if you spent 40p total and unlocked all the dyes to constantly re-use on anything you wanted everytime, but a 1 time shot on 1 set of armour that goes away the moment you replace them, that's just wrong.) | |} ---- You don't have to replace the armour, you can put it in one of your costume slots and have the supernova white look forever. I get what you mean that 40 plat = 8 credd = 120$ (on my server it's only 3 credd but w/e), but that still does not change the fact that plat is really easy to get. There are hundreds of cheap dyes out there, 2 dyes in particular are expensive (black hole and this one, probably some more), if you want to distinguish yourself from the other players you have to spend some plat to do so. That's how the world works, not everyone can buy a yacht. Do you see people complain on a daily basis that yachts are too expensive? | |} ---- Yes. | |} ---- What are those 2 addons on your picture? | |} ---- So there's some kind of roughly comparable engineering and materials costs going on here. Dyeing a full level 50 kit Supernova White should have an exorbitant cost outstripping several months of gameplay because... what? The art team will actually custom-design your armor for you? The stats will double or triple? You'll gain access to a new level of mount speed? | |} ---- Because you can distinguish yourself from the other players. Why do millionaires buy Ferraris? Jezus christ this is not a new concept. There has to be some exclusive stuff to aim for in every game, otherwise everyone has everything after 1 month of playing and quits. Besides if you don't see the value of the supernova white dye, why the hell are you complaining about its cost? You don't want the damned thing anyway. | |} ---- ---- ---- Judging from past comments (CREDD will never be more than 2p still has to be my favorite) I'm gonna have to assume that economics in general is not a strong point for that one. | |} ---- High-grade engineering, unique models, customer care commensurate with the price tag. There are lots of cars for all sorts of people. Some are designed to a higher standard than others. For the things you would buy a Ferrari to do, not much will answer a Ferrari. Honestly - tuck this useless deflection aside. You cannot compare physical objects made by different manufacturers for different reasons with each other in this context. Let me give you what's really happening. There is a car lot that offers several models of cars. They are, while not identical, mechanically and luxuriously comparable within their models. They come in a variety of colors - white, black, red, a million shades of brown. They'd also be happy to paint it any of these colors, if you can find the swatch in their sample rack. There is one white swatch in the entire store, and the black ones are hidden everywhere BUT the sample rack. If you manage to find one, they inform you there's a $20,000 surcharge to paint your car that color. You ask why. "Well, we don't want a lot of people driving white or black cars." Why does it matter to them? What about the white and black cars on the lot? They shrug, and ask for the cheque. Does that really just seem like "the way things are"? This is white dye. An absence of color. Bleaching. And it costs $120 real dollars in a medium also obtainable through gameplay, selling cheating, or Head Start architect exploitation. There are white items already, and they're not hyper-rare. I believe it has value as a costume element. I don't believe there's something so uniquely special about the shade that is white that it's going to make me think they're special. You don't earn Supernova White. You luck into it, and you spend a PvP booster's daily income on painting your stuff. I don't assume anything about people in black or white dye - lots of stuff comes those colors. I can't be arsed to memorize the entire gear library. If they did paint it, odds are that money wasn't all that legit anyway. I'd like the option to use white in the costume and dyeing system they fell all over themselves to sell us without having to devote a few weeks of game time to dyeing everything and praying I never get a gear upgrade. I understand that you don't see the slightest problem in artificial "exclusivity" that's purely based on luck and abuse of certain errors on Carbine's part, I just kinda had to... get that out there. | |} ---- CREED Broker : http://www.curse.com/ws-addons/wildstar/221581-c-r-e-d-d-broker CurrencyCount : http://www.curse.com/ws-addons/wildstar/220762-currencycount | |} ---- ---- Tenner explained it perfectly in his previous post, so I'm not going to reply in detail. - 120$ is server dependant. On my server a CREDD is 15 plat, so it's more like 50$. Regardless of cost, some people are willing to pay cash to get exclusive items/achievements. I don't know if you've ever followed the Runescape scene, but there's currently a guy who has spent hundreds or maybe even thousands of dollars on some wheel of fortune to get exp boosts and become the second player to reach 200M in all skills. Game companies need to make cash, and exclusive achievements are a great way to get it. Carbine knows there will be players who buy CREDD and sell it, just so they can get the plat required to dye their gear white. - You don't have to luck/cheat your way to 41 plat. It is easy to farm, and will become even easier over time. I'm sorry that you still haven't figured out a way to make easy plat in Wildstar, I assure you it's possible. | |} ---- This, so much this. Someone gets it! Someone actually gets it. My hero. | |} ---- CREDD does not determine the value of plat. | |} ---- Up Next... | |} ---- No, the bean counters at Carbine do, by tinkering with the mudflation in the game. Which guarantees that CREDD prices stay within a certain index, which is likely to remain considerably higher than what the majority are willing to buy into, i.e. Hell will freeze over before I spend six months worth of possible game subscription time on a SINGLE set of armor for a SINGLE character just to dye it pretty pink which will last all of a few months before new content is released and I have to repeat the whole process again. In what world is that a tenable position for a game RMT mechanic to hold? The game doesn't have enough of a carrot to hold the line on dye pricing, but the die has already been cast by Carbine and they are unlikely to back track on it at this point or any point in the future. I could buy six months worth of game time cards in EVE Online, sell them, and all but by myself a veritable bonanza of battleships in the game that would take me another six months to destroy in the field. Why would a 'reasonable' amount of people in Wildstar spend six months of game time again and again and again to simply dye armor that gets replaced every time new content releases? They won't. | |} ---- You realize it's better for Carbine if CREDD prices are lower, yes? You're not spending game subscription time at all... you're spending plat, very different. | |} ---- It's better for Carbine if people keep playing their game... | |} ---- Also, it's not different at all. USD buys CREDD, CREDD sells for PLAT. USD takes time/energy, PLAT takes time/energy. It's a simple closed loop. Edit: It only goes in one direction (that's how Carbine wins whenever someone buys CREDD), and that's what confuses people the most and gives them trouble understanding the fact that in-game currency with an RMT system, still has a real life value attached to it, by virtue of the RMT system. Edited August 19, 2014 by Ando | |} ---- The logic displayed on these forums is astounding. | |} ---- ---- So explain why I'm wrong. | |} ---- ---- There is a way to convert plat to USD, it's just not simple, and it's against the TOS. | |} ---- ---- Time/Energy closes the loop, I never said you could directly convert PLAT to USD, I just said they have the same source in a closed system. Time/Energy --> USD --> CREDD <-- PLAT <-- Time/Energy | |} ---- ---- Doing dailies....every day....for 41 days? You know this is a GAME right? I'd rather take a power sander to my face while having all my finger nails pulled off with rusty pliers. | |} ---- ......That's still no loop. Loop (topology), a path that starts and ends at the same pointIf it were a loop, you would have a way of reaching USD from Plat, which I repeat, there is not (legally). | |} ---- Time/energy is the loop and USD, PLAT, and CREDD are simply things you can convert time/energy into, why do people have such a hard time understanding this simple concept? I earn enough in one hour at work to buy at least one CREDD, why would I or anyone else of any reasonable sensibilities spend an inordinate amount of time and energy in the game in order to buy a single vanity product (with shelf life) that costs as much as I earn in an entire eight hour day at work? And then why would I ever spend that money in real life for the same thing in-game? I won't. And neither will many many others. | |} ---- ---- In all my years playing MMOs, the only times I have seen this happening was when the developers make acquiring colors a pain in the arse. So certain people, who we will call "Popers" from now on, rush to farm/grind until they acquire that dye. Then the developers change the dye system to be more accessible to everyone. Cue to the Popers complaining that they are not the little sparkly ponies anymore, that they "wasted" lots of time and now "everyone" can have their "sparkliness". This kind of thing never happens in any game that had all colors easily accessible by everyone. Champions Online and City of Heroes allowed you to pick whatever color you wanted. You know how many people complained about "everyone" having access to pure white? Zero. Guild Wars 2 allows you to dye all gear with any color you have unlocked, for free, anytime you want, with any character. You know how many people have complained about that? Zero. Do you know how much these games were hurt by having a nice dye system that did not involve farming for gold everytime you wanted to change the color of your outfit? Not hurt at all. Seriously, it's like some people think MMO customization should be like real life in the middle ages, when some colors were really hard to come by and were a sign of social status. And they want this to be so for no legitimate gameplay reason. | |} ---- Here's the thing: It's not a nether drake. Those were awesome and you looked like a boss riding one around, flying through the sky on your epic steed of badassness. It's the color of your clothes. I don't even want to know what it would take to get the equivalent of a nether drake in this game. | |} ---- I absolutely love the dye system in GW2. It is so overwhelmingly better than Wildstar's both in implementation and pricing and/or time/energy required to unlock and then use dyes. | |} ---- Does it really only take two days of dailies to cap elder gems? Don't assume people are going to immediately spam dungeons upon reset to cap ASAP. Hell, a lot of us aren't 50 or don't have a dungeon static... Oh man, so much this. GW2's dye system was absolutely, hands-down my FAVORITE part of the game. It is the best dye system out there, period. Everyone should do dyes like that. | |} ---- ---- WildStar has other rare items... Also, dyes are already rare by virtue of being difficult to obtain. The additional use cost is entirely unnecessary. | |} ---- The rarity of the dye provides the exclusivity of it. It doesn't have to have the additional ridiculous cost to boot. Also, I've seen people complain in other MMOs about the crafting requirements to make dyes, but never that "ermagerd derp has the whert der", sparkle pony or no. | |} ---- Are you seriously comparing the crafting of GW2's end-game weapons (that were useless and almost nobody really wanted, by the way) with acquiring a color? This is a game, not a job, buddy. A game should be engaging the player, either by being plain fun or by using the "carrot on a stick" approach. That method is what they ussually go for (because anything that's fun stops being fun if you do it ad nauseam). Wildstar uses that method, but has a problem: most carrots are kilometers away from the stick, so players see this distance, roll their eyes and say "No, thanks." People see this outrageous prices on dyes and conclude that it is not worth working for a whole month to be able to afford it. Why? Because they could be using that time to do something that is actually fun, or because with that ammount of currency they could afford other, more useful things (like 3 months worth of CREDD or more). Even worse: they could be playing any other game. One that engages them and that does not feel like work. If you are paying Carbine 15 dollars a month to "work" in-game, then that's okay. But most of us? We are here to have fun. And a month of dailies is just boredom incarnate. For a color. Not a car. Also, kudos for going for the "Oh, you want this particular thing to not cost much or anything at all? THEREFORE you must want EVERYTHING to be easy!". Most overused fallacy in the gaming forums. | |} ---- Yes, and certain dyes were rarities as well. Still costs a good pile of gold for Abyss and Celestial these days. But y'know what? Once you buy it you can use it anytime free of charge. Once you use your precursor to make a legendary, all it takes is a transmutation charge to re-use that skin as well. Not here, though. Re-dyeing will cost you more than one of those fabled ability point drops I keep hearing about. But, hey, as long as it makes the poopsockers feel exclusive, who are we to judge? Shut the *cupcake* up and get back to grinding. There is no fun, only through mindless grind shall we find true Achievement! All hail the poopsock! | |} ---- ----